The present disclosure is directed to a ventilation strip which is used under the eaves to provide attic ventilation. Air circulation through the attic of a building is most helpful in reducing the heat load. Especially in southern states, it is highly desirable to maintain an air flow through the attic area. This requires both an air flow inlet and outlet. While the outlet might be a typical turbine ventilator located at the crown of the roof, it is often desirable (even essential) to locate a ventilation opening along the eaves. When located on the bottom side of the eaves, sheltered from blowing rain, an air inlet can be defined which permits flow of outside air through the attic spaces to reduce the heat load in the summertime. While the outside air temperature can be as much as 100.degree., the temperature in a closed attic can soar to 150.degree., or even 180.degree. F. By locating various air outlets at the high places in the attic, air can be removed and fresh outside air can be drawn in. The air circulation into the attic reduces humidity in the attic. When humidity is trapped and cannot escape, the moisture will degrade insulation in the attic area. Therefore, it is helpful to ventilate to reduce temperature and remove trapped moisture in the attic.
In the past, eaves have been provided with air inlet strips. One procedure has been the construction of the underside of the eave which is known as the soffit with a gap and the gap is normally closed with aluminum, wire mesh. The aluminum wire mesh is typically nailed or stapled in place. The present disclosure sets forth a better mechanism for installing a ventilation strip along the side of a building. It can be installed in short lengths or can be as long as the side of the building, easily as much as 100' in length. The eave is typically constructed with an overhang of about 8" to about 24". While they can be different from the specified range, it is commonplace to have an eave of that width and any length. The construction of the soffit area under the eave, however, is in large part impacted by the nature of the finish of the building. In particular, most residential construction has a type of veneer exterior. For instance, the framing of the building will typically be defined by a set of 2.times.4 framing members which are erected defining the walls with windows, etc. The exterior will typically be covered with a sheet of insulation such as a weatherproofed layer of fiberboard. On the exterior of that, another layer will typically be attached. One example for a framed wooden structure is attachment of horizontal 1.times.6's to provide a typical wooden exterior. Cedar shingles of different sizes can be attached. It is also not uncommon to attach a brick veneer layer. The brick veneer can have different thicknesses. For instance, the veneer can be relatively thin or it can be standard brick thickness, i.e., a single course of bricks stacked in rows with mortar between the bricks. Another approach has been attachment of a relatively thin layer of a fiber-cement board material which is relatively heavy in structure and is quite strong, thereby permitting a relatively thin veneer. The fiber-cement composite material features imbedded cellulose fibers for lateral strength and is formed of a concrete slurry which is cured. It is molded with a specified profile on it, thereby avoiding the necessity of later painting. It is normally painted to match some color scheme for wood, having a very good wood planking appearance.
The present system sets forth a vent which is installed under the eave and which cooperates with the veneer on the exterior of the building. It defines a strip of specified width. The strip presents a set of breathing holes or openings which are uniformly spaced. Ideally, the strip is formed of an extruded plastic vinyl of modest thickness and specified width. A typical width is about 2" although it can be made with different widths. Along one marginal edge positioned toward the structure, the device includes an L-shaped leg which enables that edge to abut against the veneer on the structure. The veneer sometimes is topped with a 1.times.4 board. The opposing marginal edge is constructed with a locking channel defined by three walls at right angles and the channel has a depth and width sized to fit over the soffit board. The soffit board is sometimes wood but more often, it is made of particle board, plywood or other composite materials. The most desirable soffit material is the fiber-cement material discussed elsewhere. Preferably, the soffit board is made relatively thin because it is not a load bearing structure. It is relatively thin, typically in the range of about 1/4" to 1/2" in thickness. Conveniently, the locking channel can be made to a rectangular or square dimension enabling the channel to clamp on the marginal edge of the soffit. The vent strip of the present disclosure is fabricated in standard lengths. The lengths can vary, thereby permitting easy trimming to odd lengths. Standard lengths are typically about 8', 10' or 12' in length. Two or more separate units can simply be abutted in constructing a very long eave with a vent strip in accordance with the present invention.
The soffit vent construction of this disclosure has the advantage of attaching relatively easily. It can attach without the mandatory use of mains, screws or staples. When the soffit board is formed of the fiber-cement material, nails and similar fasteners are not desirable; the snap in receptacle is most easily engaged for assembly to avoid nails. The soffit vent strip has a width with a depth of attachment which enables overlapping and hiding of irregular cut edges. Typically, it abuts against a soffit board which may have to be trimmed. In using a saw to trim a long soffit board, the cut may wander somewhat. Variations in width are hidden in the unique double leg receptacle of the fastener along the edge. It defines a gap which permits the channel to hold the edge of the soffit board even where it is cut in some irregular fashion. That is normally covered. Moreover, it is attached to the soffit board without use of fasteners such as nails or staples. This is highly desirable. At the opposite edge, it laps over the top veneer strip (often called a brick frieze strip) and secures at the top edge of the veneer finish on the building. This is done even with a building constructed of any type of veneer material including those mentioned above. The vent system of the present disclosure therefore attaches quickly and easily, reducing the difficulties in fabrication. Moreover, it is chemically neutral and has no long term detrimental effect in cooperation with any type of veneer material. Care must be exercised in certain types of veneer materials. For instance, the fiber-cement sheet material is sensitive to aluminum when contact is made. That is avoided with the present vent strip. Rather, the vent strip of this disclosure is chemically inert and will not react negatively with any type of veneer including brick, wood or other planking. Last of all, it provides a distinctly more attractive product. When inspected, even years after installation, it will provide a high quality appearance. It provides a colorfast decorative strip which can be tailored to a particular paint scheme.
The present disclosure is summarized as a vent strip for attachment to an exposed eave. It is formed of an extruded continuous profile of plastic material having a profile enabling easy installation without screws, staples or nails. On one edge, it is provided with an L-shaped bracket which overhangs the veneer attached to the exterior of a building (e.g., the brick frieze strip). This enables easy installation at the topmost level of the veneer. The center portion is a wide span having a set of formed holes in it to provide breathing. The aggregate cross-sectional area is quite large, thereby furnishing the necessary breathing area. At the marginal right edge, it is constructed with a locking channel having three sides. The channel has a width and height sufficient to lock snugly against the soffit board. Multiple strips can be installed serially to provide a ventilation breathing space along the entire eave of a residential construction.
One big advantage of the installation derives from the edge location of the vent strip along one side of the soffit board. The soffit board is selected for a particular width so that long cuts are reduced in number. Many vents require two cuts in the soffit while this vent strip can be installed with one cut; indeed, by apt selection, the soffit board may not require any cutting.